Dance Now
by moodiful819
Summary: They were just two strangers who just happened to be sharing a dance. AU Kakasaku.


First off, hi everyone. Well, this is a songfic, but it's going to be a bit like Temptation in the way it has its own story instead of just repeating the song. The song is Dance by Clazziquai, a band I just got hooked on recently. I actually didn't know about them until I saw a picture done to this song by Qinni on deviantart. The song and the picture are quite beautiful, so I suggest you go check it out.

The lyrics were originally Korean and English, but I could only find the English lyrics. Frankly, I prefer the original.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Clazziquai.

**This piece is dedicated to Serenanna. I didn't know her, but I loved her writing and I am sad to hear that she is gone, and I hope wherever she is, she's happy.**

* * *

**Dance Now  
**_by moodiful819_

It had all started in a little lounge club on Elm Street. It was a Tuesday, the sound of street traffic fluttering in softly from the outside while the evening crowd was just settling in. It was a small crowd, but it didn't do anything to detract from the mood.

People clustered in small groups, their clothing lit by the soft glow of the low lights and the candles, giving the room a warm, comforting feeling like tea on a cold day or the feel of a lover's embrace. Over the heads and against the wall was the bar, the stage not too far away. Chairs were scattered neatly across the white carpet squares, the wooden floors showing underneath. The candles flickered with every opening and closing of the door, its light spluttering over the piano in the corner standing unused, and by the center of a room, a young pink-haired woman stood with her friends.

People began to move towards the center of the club that served as the dance floor. Idly, the woman realized the band was starting up again, but she paid no mind to them, too busy trying to tell her friends that she was fine and her recent break-up had little effect on her. They had ushered her here to get her mind off him, but there had been nothing to get her mind off of. She and Sasuke were over—had been for a long time. It was just that they had only decided to break it off now.

She twirled the flute of champagne in her hand, staring into the pale liquid at her reflection. Her normally pink hair took on an orange tone; her green eyes, a muddy brown. Though many considered her looks exotic, she felt decidedly dull. When had that happened?

A tap on the shoulder interrupted her thoughts and turning around, she saw a stranger in front of her and tilting her head back to see his face, she realized he was tall and despite the grey hair, he couldn't have been that much older than her.

His hand was held out in an open invitation, his visible eye staring warmly at her in an unspoken invitation. Behind him, the light snap of the snare and the soft strumming of the guitar floated from the stage. She hadn't even heard the music until now.

Her friends were gushing behind her, and she could see their faces in her mind. Their eyes would be wide open and Tenten would hide her surprise behind her hand while Ino would gape and stare and be torn between a scream of delight and awestruck silence, but somehow all that seemed far away as she placed her hand in his and he led her onto the floor. A voice comes from the stage.

_Don't wipe your tears, let them fall as rain on your path  
Show your bright smile, let it be the light on your path_

They get into a standard dance position; a hand is at her waist, the other held up towards the sky. She fits into the spaces offered her, noticing how warm his hands are and how well her hand fits into his. It's odd to think that of a stranger, but her thoughts pass like water in her mind and as soon as it comes, it is gone. They begin to dance.

_When the darkness fades and clouds pass  
Hold your tears and show your lovely face  
Can you ever __understand?  
And you're always on my heart  
Put your arms around my soul till I get to you_

The fabric of her dress shifts across her skin. Idly, Sakura wonders why she even came to a place whose dress code required formal attire as she contemplates the black dress skirting around her ankles and chilling her shoulder with spaghetti straps, a sharp contrast to the white shirt her partner is wearing. It's open, she notices, the top few buttons loose and peering around, she can see no discarded tie or jacket to match his black slacks. Who is this man, she wonders as she stares up at him. His hair is a silver mess and peering up under the shock that falls over his face, she sees an eye-patch. Noticing her stares, he doesn't glare, but instead, offers a teasing, amused smile from under his mask.

And when he smiles, wrinkles form at the corners of his eye, aging his young face. He was tired and realizing how familiar it looked, she realized she was too. The fabric of her dress shifts across her skin.

_Dance now (hold your breath)  
don't you cry  
take my hand, hold your breath, the night is young  
dance now (hold your breath)  
show your smile  
take my hand, hold your tears, the love is young_

She wonders what he does for a living. She knows nothing about him, but she guesses in her mind. Something presses at her to decipher him, to discover who he is. It's irking her that she doesn't know and her brows furrow as her lips move into a small pout but just as the questions are on the tip of her, he spins her and the questions melt from her mind like the last bits of snow in spring. The singer croons sadly from the stage.

_When sadness tries to take over, take my hand, and da__nce with me, so you can see  
To keep separation from being our destiny, set you free, to be with me, so you can see_

They sway gently to the music. His hand is on her back and she supposes that's fair seeing how her head is now resting lightly on his chest. The slight pressure of his hand tells her to prepare for a spin and she's delighted to see the blurs of color in her vision. The paintings on the wall, the potted plant in the corner, the colors and faces of her friends all melt away. It's as if she's left this plane, and then, she returns, spinning back into his arms and into a world where only they inhabit.

_Doodoo Dooroodoo…  
__Doodoo Dooroodoo__ doodoodoodoodoo…  
__Doodoo Dooroodoo…  
__Doodoo Dooroodoo doodoodoodoodoo…  
__Doodoo Dooroodoo…  
__Doodoo Dooroodoo__ doodoodoodoodoo…_

The singer's voice begins to lull her. She feels her mind slipping into the spaces between the music and her words. Her world is filling with soft, warm colors, and a smile graces her lips. Her hands grip the fabric of his shirt and she can hear the slight crumpling sound it gives under her fingers. His hand has not left her back and she can feel its warmth melt through her dress and skin. Their bodies are held closely and she can feel his hips shift over hers as they sway gently to the music. His face is buried in her hair and inhaling softly, she can smell the crisp scent of rainwater and sandalwood on his skin.

_Dance now (hold your breath)  
don't you cry  
take my hand, hold your breath, the night is young  
dance now (hold your breath)  
show your smile  
take my hand, hold your tears, the love is young_

He spins her again and the smile refuses to leave her lips as she stifles a giddy, girlish giggle. Its only evidence is the glow in her eyes and the warm smile on her face when she returns to his embrace. Looking up at him, their eyes meet, but where she expects his usual warm gaze, she sees a shadow has fallen over it. His smile is sad and straining her ears, she realizes the song is winding down.

_Let's not regret, even though we won't be able to meet again  
Now it's time for me to go, to be with me, so you can finally see_

She looks up at him. Her eyes are teary and in them, she knows he can see the tearful and pleading 'no' that is screaming from her heart. She doesn't want it to be over. Her mind cannot process it, but she knows as soon as the song is finished, he will leave her, and she can't stand the thought of being alone in this world without him.

A burning sensation reaches her brain. She's crying, she realizes, and she shuts her eyes to keep them away as she tries to deny everything but the sensation of his hand on her back and her fingers in his. She can feel the sadness in his movements as they dance. When had this song become so painfully heart-wrenching?

Eyes closed, she turns her head up at him. She prays when she opens her eyes, it is a lie and that he will stay—that he will be here with her.

Opening her eyes, she finds him staring down sadly at her, a silent answer to her unspoken plea and she finds it unbearable. Her eyes are burning with stubbornly-held tears and in his eye, she can see the scars life has left him. She can see an old sadness, bitter grief, and painful heartbreak.

And underneath, she spots it; a picture of what could have been. They are on a grassy hill. It is spring and the only tree on the hill is covered in the pink petals of her namesake. He is lying in the grass, a lazy smile on his face as his open white shirt flutters in breeze as she walks towards him in a simple white sundress. A small pug runs by her feet and launches itself at him and he laughs as he is thrown back into the grass. When he gets up, he's watching her, patiently waiting for her and she comes. The grass shifts around her legs; the sun is on her skin. She sits down and sitting side by side, he leans over and kisses her. The orange and pink sky is the most beautiful she has ever seen. And closing her eyes, it vanishes. Her lip is trembling; a tear runs down her cheek.

_Dance now  
don't you cry  
take my hand, hold your breath, the night is young  
dance now  
show your smile  
take my hand, hold your tears, the love is young_

His hand is holding hers. While his is reassuring, hers is shaking and she wonders how he can be so calm. Does he not feel the way she does, she wonders, but one look in his eye tells her he is feeling just as much pain as she is. The hand at her back is pressing more insistently; he's trying to bring their bodies closer. She can feel his thighs brush against hers as they move, feel his warmth flood her skin; his love touches her heart.

Their bodies sway peaceably to the music. The song is ending and resting her head over his chest, she closes her eyes. His heartbeat melds into the music and she focuses everything in her body to remember this moment. Even if he were to forget her, she won't forget this moment, but she silently prays that he will never forget her anyways. The hand at her back tells her she has nothing to worry.

They stop moving. Opening her eyes, she realizes the song is over. Everyone is staring and she wonders at what when she feels fingers tilt her chin up and realizes it's him they are all staring at. His mask and eye-patch are pooled around his neck. A lone scar runs down his left eye, revealing the blood-red iris, and the only thing she can think of is that she's drowning.

His face nears hers, the smile never leaving his face. His breath fans her lower lip, his eyes twinkle in the dim lights. He holds her gaze. The fingers on her chin are their only bodily contact; the air is tense with baited breath. Eyes are all on them, but the only ones she can feel are his. They wash over her face and she can feel the tears pricking her eyes again as she stares into his gaze. They feel connected somehow and she swears that she can feel his heart reaching for hers through their eyes.

And after what feels like an eternity, he smiles one last time and withdraws his hand. Placing it in his pocket, he replaces his eye-patch and pulls up his mask, walking through the silent, awed crowd and out into the pouring rain. Staring after him, she touches her lips, feeling a slight tingle on them as if she has been kissed when she knows she hasn't.

Her vision is getting blurry. She doesn't know who he is; she doesn't know his name and she has no way of contacting him. He is merely a stranger she met while dancing.

And as her heart crumbles in her throat, Haruno Sakura cries into her hands.


End file.
